The present invention relates generally to position determination, and particularly to position determination using digital television (DTV) signals.
There have long been methods of two-dimensional latitude/longitude position location systems using radio signals. In wide usage have been terrestrial systems such as Loran C and Omega, and a satellite-based system known as Transit. Another satellite-based system enjoying increased popularity is the Global Positioning System (GPS).
Initially devised in 1974, GPS is widely used for position location, navigation, survey, and time transfer. The GPS system is based on a constellation of 24 on-orbit satellites in sub-synchronous 12 hour orbits. Each satellite carries a precision clock and transmits a pseudo-noise signal, which can be precisely tracked to determine pseudo-range. By tracking 4 or more satellites, one can determine precise position in three dimensions in real time, world-wide. More details are provided in B. W. Parkinson and J. J. Spilker, Jr., Global Positioning System—Theory and Applications, Volumes I and II, AIAA, Washington, D.C. 1996.
GPS has revolutionized the technology of navigation and position location. However in some situations, GPS is less effective. Because the GPS signals are transmitted at relatively low power levels (less than 100 watts) and over great distances, the received signal strength is relatively weak (on the order of −160 dBw as received by an omni-directional antenna). Thus the signal is marginally useful or not useful at all in the presence of blockage or inside a building.
There has even been a proposed system using conventional analog National Television System Committee (NTSC) television signals to determine position. This proposal is found in a U.S. Patent entitled “Location Determination System And Method Using Television Broadcast Signals,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,801, issued Apr. 23, 1996. However, the present analog TV signal contains horizontal and vertical synchronization pulses intended for relatively crude synchronization of the TV set sweep circuitry. Further, in 2006 the Federal Communication Commission (FCC) will consider turning off NTSC transmitters and reassigning that valuable spectrum so that it can be auctioned for other purposes deemed more valuable.